Another Trip
by likasnmiba
Summary: Sonic does Chaos Control and everyone ends up in Chris world again. It been a while since they have seen Chris and they meet Amber, Chris and Helen's daughter. What happen when Sonic creates a bond with Amber and she gives him swimming lessons? It is DONE
1. Chaos Control

_I don't own any sonic X chacters. I only own Amber._

A large glow of light filled the night sky. Team Sonic was watching from a distance. "Uh oh. How did Caos control happen," the fox life form said glancing at Dr. Eggman's Lair. Amy did some mental math in her head.

"Well, Sonic was holding two, and Eggman has five, Sonic must of destroyed his machine and the Chaos emeralds came together." Tails and Amy started to look worried.

"Excuse me, but what is Chaos control?" a green alien asked. "Chaos control is when we get transported into another dimention Cosmo." Cream said, hugging her chao pet. "Chao, chao!"

Meanwhile.......

"Oh no!" Sonic said, looking at the emeralds. The glow kept getting bigger and stronger. Sonic blacked out.

--------

A few moments later, Sonic became consices again. "Where am I? I wonder if everyone else ended here to?" he asked looking around. BEEP!! Sonic turned. Two brilliant lights were heading towards his face. "Ahh!" He ran to the end of the road. Cars zoomed by him. "A highway.."

"Hey!" Sonic turned around. A man in his fifty's came out of his car. "You look like Sonic the Hegdehog. Oooh, wait till I get you to the media. I'll be RICH" The man brought a cage out. Sonic sighed and walked away. "You come back!!" Sonic snickered and ran down the highway. "Ergggg. My ticket to rich lane isn't going to run away!" The man jumped into his car and sped next to Sonic. A lot of beeps rang in Sonic's ear as he was running down the road. A black car was speeding next to Sonic way over the speed limit. Sonic looked ahead. There was no road in a couple of yards.

"Oh no! The end of the road. How will I ever survive?" Sonic said sarcastically. He laughed and jumped while the car and the man plummeted down onto a busy street. _Ha!_ thought Sonic. He looked down to the city that had brillint lights. _This is so fimilar. Am I havin dezavoo?_ Sonic looked down to see a rectangle pool of water below him.

"Water," Sonic said suprised. "He he." He chuckled nervously. He ran in midair, trying to get away from the pool of water below him. He stopped running and said,"Bye," Before dropping in the pool of water. A splash rose above the mansion next to it, and almost got some of the house wet.

At the bottom of the pool, Sonic sat with his arms crossed. He jumped. And sank. He jumped. And he sank. He jumped. He sank. _This is getting ridiculous. _Sonic thought. _This is kinda what happed when I got transported into Chris's world. _He kept on thinking how this seemed all too fimilar. Soon, all he was thinking was _Air, Air ,AIr, AIr, AIR, AIR,AIRAIRAIRAIRAIR!!!!!!GET ME OUT OF H2O!!!!!  
_

_--------_

A huge splash woke Amber Thorndyke from her slumber. She drowzily looked up and pulled herself out of her bed. _Who would possibly be out in this hour?_ she thought to herself as she drew the curtains. What she saw through the window startled her. A blue hedgehog was running towards the ladder unsucsessfully. She gasped and ran down a few flights of stairs and threw open the back door. Without thinking, she jumped in the pool, extending an arm out to this creature.

-------

Sonic heard another slash when he was trying to run to the ladder. He looked up. A sillouet of a person gave him a leap of shock and joy. Amber pulled Sonic out of the water and lifted him to the edge of the adult pool.

"Hey, that was close little fella. Are you alright," Amber said, thumping the hedgehog's back.

After quite some coughing, Sonic said, "Yea." He looked up at the girl. A picture of Chris came into his head. He studied her a little longer. _Wow, she looks a lot like Chris._

"I didn't think you could talk," Amber said with a bit of shock.

"Well, I can do a lot of things," Sonic said, still looking at the girl. Her dark orange hair was dripping with water.

"Thats cool," Amber said, feeling a small attachment to the animal. "I'm Amber, you have a name right?"

"I sure do," the hedgehog said, "Its Sonic the Hedgehog."

--------

_This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Read and Review._


	2. A strange dream with a pink hedgehog

Thank Storm the Albatross for revewing, chapter 2

-------

After Amber and Sonic dry off with the towels in Amber's personal bathroom, they decided to get some sleep. The first reason for Sonic is he needed to find his friends again. The first reason Amber was the fact that it was 2 a.m.

"Here," Amber nodded, patting the last blanket on the spare couch in her room. "You can sleep here, unless," Amber looked at Sonic, who was still drying his fur, "You could sleep in my bed and I sleep in the couch." Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, I'll sleep on the couch," he responded, laying under the covers that Amber put on. As they tried to fall asleep, they all were thinking about what just happened. Amber snuggled under her sheets in her new pajamas.

_I wonder what he is, or where he is from? He is not like anything I've ever seen, but I feel like I have seen him before. Somewhere in great gramp and daddy's lab. His name sounds so close to my middle name, Sonica. I wonder why he couldn't swim? Or why he is blue? Are there any more of his kind here? Is he dangerous? I don't think he is. If he was, he would of hurt me ore walked away. I wonder if he was bad, why was he so nice and caring, like giving me the first towel when he was shivering to death? _Questions like those kept swarming in her head till she fell asleep.

But in Sonic's head, other questions bounced in his head.

_Was I here before or am I somewhere new? Is Amber good or bad? Why does she look so much like Chris? Why was she so shocked when she heard my name? Should I stay hidden or should I show myself? More importantly, is the rest of the gang here, or only me? _He kept thinking about these questions until he fell asleep.

-------

Sonic kept rolling and flinching. He was having a strange dream and could not decide whether it was a nightmere, or a haunted dream.

Sonic's dream:

_"NOO! Amy, Don't hurt me don't hurt me." I was pinned to the ground with Amy sitting ontop of me. Her bright red and yellow hammer was pointing to the sky, ready to slam right down onto my head. Her face had a evil glare, smiling at my fear. "Answer," she demanded, "Marrige or death." I winced. I didn't want that hammer to smash my brain, but I didn't think we were ready for marrige. I was about to say any other choice when Amber popped into veiw. Amy glared at her. "Sonic!" Amber rushed over and pulled me out under from Amy's pin. "Are you OK?" "Yea I'm fine," I responded hugging her. Amy started to have red flames popping from her skin. Amber shrieked and ran behind me. "Amy, chill down," I said, sheilding Amber. "You are trying TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!" Amy screamed at Amber. She started chasing Amber in circles, with her hammer swinging back and forth._

Meanwhile Amber was having a unusual dream, and was buried under all her covers.

_I was walking through a forest when I heard a scream. I ran to these nearby bye bushes. Sonic was pinned down by another pink hedgehog sitting on top of him. A yellow and red hammer was right above his head and she was demanding an answer. I ran through the bushes. I ran over to Sonic and pulled him out of her grasp. "Are you Ok?" "Yup," Sonic responded. He looked at me, "What are you wearing?" I looked down, a blue short dress was on my body. I shrugged. The pink hedgehog had flames coming from her body. "You are TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!!" She started chasing me with her hammer._

Sonic and Amber both opened their eyes sat up and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Amber was gasping for breath and Sonic was cuddling up with his blanket and sucking his thumb. Sonic noticed what he was doing. "Sorry," Sonic said, regaining his composure, "Nightmere." "Same here," Amber said, shaking the covers off her. "Well, it's 7 o'clock, I might as well get changed, Sonic stay in my room." She was saying as she was pulling an outfit out of her drawers. "I'm not sure how our maid will take it that you are a talking animal." She headed for the bathroom and shut the door.

This was the first time Sonic had a good look of the room. It was light blue and had a desk in the corner. Dressers were lined up on one wall and a closet right next to the couch. The bed was in the middle of the wall with the door. He walked over to the dressers. Pictures were placed on the top. Sonic looked at a few photos. Some of them were baby photos, some were school photos, but a family photo caught his eye. Amber looked like she was 5, sitting on a lady's lap. The lady had long wavy blond hair, and looked like she was in a wheel chair. "Helen? Nah, it couldn't be." A man was standing in the back holding the chair. The guy had orange hair, that was slightly brushed to the side. "Chris?" Sonic's voice sounded unceartin. Amber walked into the room.

"Yea, that my mom and dad." Amber eyes were sad. "They work really hard. They wanted a good life for me. My dad didn't want to follow grampa's career, but when he heard momma was going to have me, he needed a job ASAP. Momma is working at a robotics company, desining to make better wheel chairs." Sonic looked at Amber, tears started filling her eyes. "I hardly get to see them. I love them, but I think they work too hard for me. They want me to have an exciting life like momma and dad. I'm not sure how they had an exciting life, dad is very calm and thoughtful while mom is confined to a wheel chair. Most days, I have a few hours with them before I have to head to bed. Some times I don't see then for days. But they always take a month off so they can spend time with me. I know I should be thankful that I get to see them, because Grandpa and Grandma hardly visited dad, only on short occasions. Grams and Gramps worked alot to take good care for mom." Amber's tears slowly let go, "I just want to spend more time with them. The only family members that visit me often is Uncle speed, who is very fast, and Great grandpa Chuck who lives here." Amber tears dripped down her face. Sonic rubbed her back. He was antsy to find his friends, but what she said startled him.

_Great Grampa Chuck, _Sonic thought shaking his head, _could that be? If Great grampa chuck is Grandpa chuck, the adults in the picture is Chris and Helen, _he looked at Amber, who was drying her tears, _and thats their daughter, that means it has been a generation here. _Amber looked normal now. Sonic decided to ask some questions. "Amber, are your parents Helen and Chris?" Amber turned to face Sonic. Her eyes were filled with shock. "How do you know my parents name?" "WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed, jumping around in circles.

"Huh?" "When are your parents coming back home?" Sonic said, pausing for only a moment. Amber shrugged. "I don't know? I usually call them." Sonic grabbed a phone that was on her night table. "Call them." "Errrr, OK." He watched Amber dial a phone number. This was the first time he got a good look at her. _Ahhh, now I see. _Amber's orange hair had a sight wave to it. Her eyes were a blue green color, and skin was light. She smiled like her mom, and her hair was like her dads.

"Mom? HI!," Sonic payed attention to the phone call. "Yea I'm fine. When are you coming home? Ok. What? Oh..um, I kinda got a nightmere. Yea. Uhhh....Momma I did somethin I wasn't supposed to do. Ohh , well i saved this umm," She glanced at Sonic, "A dog from drowning. The adult pool. I know. K, Bye." Amber hung up. "Can't you see I'm a hedgehog. Not a dog," Sonic groaned. "Well, I'm not sure if Mom would understand." Amber opened the porch door in her room. Sonic started to say something,"She--" "RINNNGGG" The phone interrupted Sonic. "Daddy!!! Yea I know. Is it Ok if the dog stays? Yay! Oh, really? OK bye. Say hi to grandpa. Bye!"

"Sooooooo?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, dad said I could keep you, but he thinks you are a dog." Sonic frowned, "When are they coming home?" "Well, mom is coming before dad, and before dinner." Amber jumped up and down. "Today is the longer day." Both of their stomach growled. "I'm hungry," Sonic said, lying on Amber's unmade bed. "Same here. Stay in my room, I'll bring food." Amber walked out the doorway, and shut the door.

_Well Chris, we are going to see each other soon, thanks to your daughter._


	3. Explaintion and Speed

_Thank you doylewells for reveiwing. Chp. 3_

_-------_

After eating breakfast, Sonic decided to tell Amber the story about Chris and him. "Sooo, you know how I know your parents name," Sonic said, lying on the stair rail.

"Oh, yea. How do you know my parents?" Amber asked, wiping of a mess on the table that Sonic had created.

"Well, it's a long story so get comfy." Amber pulled out a beach lounger to the porch and layed on it. "There are the gems called Chaos emeralds, and each one has a unique power." Amber nodded. "There is this villian, who want to collect all of these emeralds and create his own empire. So one day, I ran to stop him when his machine exploded. We had all seven chaos emeralds. When all those emeralds come together, something called Chaos control happens. It is when we get transported into another dimention. So on that day, we got transported." Sonic paused to see how Amber was following. She looked fine.

"Go on."

"Oh right. Well, my friends and I got transported here. And I fell in the adult pool. Your father, Chris, had saved me like you did. We had this friendship your father and I would never forget. We had adventures, I guess that was your father's exciting life. And for your mother, I took her once to this island with very pretty flowers, the president's campain manager send out the military to catch me. Only because I didn't go to his party to help the president win the next election. I ran up and down mountains with your mother, pushing her the whole way."

"Wow, on Moonlight island? You have got to be in shape," Amber exclaimed, looking at Sonic. "Only you don't have any mucsels." Sonic winced. "Is that what the island is called." Amber nodded "Well, I am super fast."

"Ehh?!?" "Watch." Sonic jumped of the porch, ran around and came back with a flower for Amber. "Wow, you are fast." Sonic layed back on the stairwell getting to a tough part in his story.

"But one day, the president said we must leave. Our worlds were going to come together, causing time to freeze. We all left, leaving this planet heart-broken. Your father made sure he would see me again and he did. Six month later in our world, he appeared and helped us fight and defeat a dark villian, which would have destroyed the universe. Then he went back to his world, and I never saw him again." Sonic eyes were watery. Amber was stunned.

_Why didn't dad and mom tell me this?_ Amber thought. _They always talked out of this subject when I asked. Why?_

Amber came over to the staircase. She wrapped an arm around the hedgehog's shoulders. Sonic was thankful. "Don't worry. When daddy comes, he can see you again too." She looked at Sonic. He was relaxing. He looked at Amber. His emeralds eyes were glisining.

"I hope Amber, I hope."

-------

After Sonic told his story, Amber said, "If you know daddy, shouldn't you know great grampa Chuck?" Sonic's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Where is the old man?" Amber giggled. "He is probably in his workshop. C'mon." Amber was happy that Sonic wasn't sad anymore.

Once they got to the door, Amber said quietly, "Wait here, I will give you a signal, come in. You can see what is happing by this." She flipped a panel from the garage door. Sonic peered through. An old man was hunched over his work. "K?" Sonic gave her a thumbs up. She walked through the door. Sonic looked through the flap.

"Hi, great grandpa!" Chuck turned away from his work._ Wow,_ Sonic thought, _Chuck hasn't changed a bit_. "Hey, Amber! Didn't you hear, your dad is going to be here early." "I know," sqealed Amber. Chuck got up and danced around with Amber. Sonic sweat dropped. "My that's embarassing." He returned back to the little flap. "Hey grandpa?" "Yea, Amber." "You might want to see an old friend that's here." Chuck's face looked confused.. "Who?" "Well, for one thing, I think he is naked." Sonic moaned, and walked in. "I wear shoes and gloves Amber." "But you don't wear any pants." "But I'm a hedgehog!" "Yeah, thats BLUE and TALKS!!"

Chuck's face looked like a mixture of things that Amber and Sonic could not explain. Chuck mouth dropped and ran towards Sonic and shook his had fast. "How ya doin Sonic? Is Tails here? I guess not. Chris told me about the Meterex. That was Amazing." Sonic looked overjoyed. "Yea. I don't know if Tails is here though." They kept on talking. Amber looked bewildered. She just smiled and shrugged. _At least they can see each other._ She walked over to one of the work tables and pulled out her latest projects, a rocket skateboard. _Ha ha! With the right modifications, I can SO beat Uncle Speed in a race even in his car. _She pulled out a screw driver and started adjusting things to the skateboard and the wristband remote.

"Yea, Amber saved me from the pool. Hey," Sonic glanced at Amber, who was busy bent over her work. "Amber is into science?" "Well," said Chuck, glancing over his shoulder, "She likes to build things that make her go fast. She likes speeding down road, and she almost beat Sam in a race." Sonic almost fainted. "She almost beat Speed King!"

"I sure did! Those rocket skates were good, until Uncle Speed turned the super secret tank and i tripped over a rock." Amber, smirked and bent over her work again. "He won't stand a chance once I finish this." "She almost _beat_ Uncle Sam in a _race_ with his_ car!?!?!?!"_ Sonic repeated again, still in shock. "Yup," Chuck said, looking proud. "And she was only nine." "And she can do it in boots," Sonic mumbled, glancing at her feet. Amber's boots were knee high, white with yellow horizontal rectangles. Sonic sped over to Amber's working station. Amber was spray painting the bottom of her skateboard with lighting bolts and music notes. She was mixing calmness and rockness.

"Cool skateboard," Sonic said peering over her work. Amber looked up "Thanks." Sonic looked at Chuck. "Shouldn't Chris and Helen be having heart attacks when they hear what Amber is doing?" Chuck shook his head. "From what Chris has done, they think Amber will be fine. But sometimes they do get frightened."

Amber tightened the last of her wheel. "Well, I can test run it now." She grabbed a bright blue helmet the same color of her skirt and raced outside. Chuck and Sonic followed.

Amber snapped on her helmet and put on the wristwatch. she pressed a few buttons and fire blazed out of one engine in the back of her skateboard. However Sonic and Chuck were now covered in ashes, and were compleately black. Sonic coughed out black smoke. Chuck looked at the girl that was doing super fast 360s and shook his head.

"Amber you forgot to put on the sheild!" Amber paused in mid air and smacked her head. She pressed more buttons and the fire and engine disappeared. She wheeled over to them. When she saw them covered in black, she giggled. "Sorry, I keep on forgetting." Sonic shook all the smoke of his body. Chuck brushed as much as he could off. "Wow, that was fast," Sonic admired, looking at the board. "Well that was on low, low, low ,low. Wait till i go to the highest speed, I be super fast!" Amber smiled and went back to doing her tricks on her new skateboard. Sonic ran next to her. "So, like goin fast huh?" Amber did an arabass on her skake board and said, "Te ya! Goin fast is part of my name!" Sonic smiled and sarcasticly said, "Yea, like your middle name is Sonica." "Acually, it is." Sonic face went into confusion, "That back fired." Amber looked into the sky and stopped skating. She squinted and said, "Hey.... what's that." A silver plane with an X for wing was flying around in the clear blue sky, and with binoculars, you could see a small orange fox and a girl with green hair.

-------

_I'll try to upload as quickly as I can. Happy New Year!_


	4. A search and explosions

_I'm glad you like it Alexia the hedgehog. I always try to update as quick as I can. Thanks! Well, Chp. 4_

_-------_

The silver plane soared in the sky, with a fox and girl inside it.

"It's the X Tornado, " Chuck said, looking at the sky. Sonic nodded and said, "With Tails and Cosmo." Amber took her sight off the plane and stared at Sonic.

"What?!?!" Sonic smiled and said, "Don't worry, we will explain. After we tell him to land here." He turned to Chuck. "Is there any way we can get up there to tell him?" Chuck turned around and looked in the garage. "Hmmmm.... I... Oh yea. Amber, do you still have that old pogo stick?" Amber scampered to a closet in the side and started tossing out things. Chuck was smart and pulled out an umbrella and sheilded the flying objects. Sonic was getting showered with balls, old parts of toys, nails and all sorts of stuff. A photo leaped out of the closet and nailed Sonic in the face. Sonic picked it up. It was a picture of Sonic, Amy, Tails and Chris. Sonic sighed and placed it on the table.

"AHA!" Amber climbed out of the closet, carrying a pink, green and black pogo stick. Sonic looked at it mysteriosly. "Ummmm..... Amber are you SURE that thing will reach the tornado." Amber nodded and shut the door. Chuck closed his umbrella. "Yea she jigged that thing up when she was trying to reach a kite in a tree." Chuck obseved the pogo stick. Amber got a screwdriver and tightened a few things. "It worked for a while, but some parts needs fixing." Sonic grabbed the pogostick and started bouncing. "We don't have time for this." Chuck went to stop him, but he was almost jumping to the X Tornado. "Don't worry great grampa, he'll learn the hard way."

Sonic kept bouncing and bouncing and bouncing until he was close to the tornado. Cosmo saw Sonic and was trying to tell Tails. "Tails..." Tails looked over at Cosmo. "Sonic is out side of the Tornado." Tails looked outside of the Tornado. A thump startled him. Tails spun his head to the side of the plane. Sonic was on the wing with a pogo stick. "Sonic!

"How are ya little bro?" Tails gave a thumbs up. "Can we land anywhere?" Cosmo was looking for places to land. "Yea, that cement place near he garage and the two pools." Sonic pointed and the pogo stick exploded in his hand. "OWW!!! That's why she wanted to fix it. Forget my hand..... just land." Tails nodded and started to desend.

-----

"Hey, the plane is landing, and the pogo stick exploded..... in his hands." Amber exclaimed, watching the plane coming towards them. "C'mon, lets head into the garage. We dont want to have skid marks on our back." Amber skipped into the garage. A few minutes later, the silver plane landed. "Great grandpa, it landed." Chuck and Amber walked out while Sonic, Tails and Cosmo jumped out of the plane. Chuck and Tails froze when they saw each other. "Whats up with them," Amber whispered to Sonic. "Watch."

"Tails" "Grandpa" The two were hugging each other. "I missed you Grandpa." "Same here Tails." Amber was looking at the two wondering what in the world was going on. "What is going on?" Cosmo asked Sonic, wanting to know what was going on. "You have alot to learn," he responded. "So do I," Amber mumbled, going into the garage to work on more on her skateboard. Tails and Chuck were soon talking on modifications and what was going on with there lives. "Oh, I almost forgot have you met.." BOOM!! A large explosion came from the garage. "Uh oh," Amber came running out with a little box that was covered in black. "My extra booster exploded! I don't know what I did wrong!" Chuck smiled and took the little box. "I see," Tails said, "You did mixed up some wires. I can help you if you want." Amber stared at the fox. "Wow, you're good with science! And you have two tails!" Tails laughed and scratched his back. "Excuse me sir," Cosmo asked Chuck, "May I ask who is this?" She was talking about Amber. "Yea, I don't think we have met," Tails added. "That's because she wasn't even born." The two life forms stared at Sonic. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "Eh, this is Amber, or Chris's daughter."

---------

"She is Chris's daughter!?!?" Tails exclaimed. "I can see now," Cosmo said looking at the girl. "Yea, daddy is a Thorndyke." Amber looked back at her extra booster. "Great grandpa, I need that booster to go hyper speed!" "I know Amber, but we probably should find the others that got transported here before we fix your skateboard, alright?" Chuck said, placing it on a table. "Fine," Amber grumpily said. "You're Cosmo right," Chuck said. Cosmo looked up, "Yes I am. I should answer your question when Chris comes home." Chuck nodded. "Well," Sonic said, "I guess the rest got here too." Chuck and Tails nodded.

"well, if they're here we should look for them, don't ya think?" Amber said, grabbing her skateboard. Tails nodded. "Well.... I'll go," Sonic said, and zipped out the door. "I'll go on my skateboard," Amber said, snaping the bracelet and helmet on. She skated out the door. She put the fire on and zoomed away. Chuck, Tails and Cosmo were covered in black. "She forgot the shields again," Chuck mumbled, wiping the ashes off his body. "We can go in the X tornado," Tails said. "Climb in grandpa."

------

Amber was skating in a forest over and under trees, rocks and water. "Ughhh, I should of asked Sonic what his friends look like." Amber was skating towards Silver Valley. "Chao, chao." Amber kept skating. "I wonder what was that?" A blue and yellow ball was coming straight into Amber's face. "Omff." She pressed the power button and stopped skating. She pulled off the ball. A small little blue and yellow thing was in her hands. It had small ball floating on top of it's head and had a pair of wings. Amber wasn't sure about the UFB, unidentified flying object, but she said, "Hey little fella." The small thing looked up at Amber. "Chao chao?" Amber shrugged and said, "I can't speak Chao..... but i guess you might know Sonic, do you." The small UFB noded and started saying 'chao' at hyper speed, moving his arms and trying to make a conversation.

Amber was laughing. The blue thing frowned and looked up at Amber. "Sorry, I have no idea what you are saying. I can however take you to Sonic. Do you want to see him?" The chao nodded. "Alright, but I go pretty fast so hold on." Amber started the engine again. "Ready, set," "Chao!" They went roaring into a wide valley.

-------

"Uggg... where could they be?" Sonic raced down to station square and into down town. He went almost the fastest he could go so that no one could spot him. _Well, that one way to keep a low profile.... I guess._ Sonic zoomed by an old alley. "Cheese where are you!?!" Sonic halted to a stop. _That sounded like Cream._ He went down the alley he just passes. A light brown bunny in a red dress was standing there, lookin down the alley way. "Cream!" Cream turned around to face Sonic. Tears were streaming down her face. "Sonic, I cant find Cheese." Sonic was running and... tripped over a box. He slid on the ground to Cream. "Oww, thats gonna hurt in the mornin." Cream giggled. She frowned again. "Sonic... I can't find Cheese." Sonic got up and brushed his quills. "I thought last time you guys were found together." Cream looked at him. "We were holding each other last time, but Cheese let go. I can't find her." She started sobbing again. Sonic patted Creams shoulders. "Don't worry. Cosmo, Tails, and a few others are looking. Okay?" Cream smiled and nodded. "Let's go find our friends."

-------

_Sooo..... you like it? I try to update as fast as I can. It might be awhile cuz I'm going on vacation. if you know can you tell me if Cheese is a boy and a girl. The later chapters will get funny but for now, reg I guess. Please read and reveiw. Anymons reveiws allowed_. _Just try not to be too mean, but suggestions allowed. Thanks. Happy 2010.  
_


	5. Jellin Amy

_Thanks, I needed to know that! I couldn't tell._

_------  
_

The X tornado was soaring high. In the plane was seated Tails, Cosmo and Chuck. They were looking for others that have got transported here, and could vagely see Sonic zippin around. "This could take forever," Tails exclaimed. "I know Tails, but I still think you guys should have a low profile," Chuck said, looking around. "Hey" Cosmo said looking out the window, "Isn't that Rouge?" Tails and Chuck looked out the window. A white bat was flying about, with a large jewel in her hand. "Hey, what is she doing with that gem?" Tails pulled a lever and a claw came and grabbed Rouge's wings. She flinched and turned around. "Hey, let go of my wings." Tails brought her closer and said, "You just got transported here and already stolen a gem." Rouge shrugged and said, "Well, I can't help it if i have a weakness for gems." Chuck and Cosmo just shook their heads. "I can't help it if my bueaty calls." They all sighed_. Well_, thought Tails_, Rouge is here. There is a good chance all the others are here too. Including Dr. Eggman.  
_

-------

Amber zoomed towards a creek with Cheese holding onto her. Amber still had no idea who this little thing is, but she knew he knew Sonic. "Now, if only Sonic could tell me..." "You know Sonic?" A deep voice came out. Amber shot her head up and stopped the engine. "Huh?" Amber looked around. "I'm right here." She turned. A crimosin animal with long dreadlocks was right infront of her. His hand were like mittens with spikes. Amber nodded. "Mmmhm" The guy nodded. "I'm Knuckles, Who are you?" "I'm Amber. Nice to meet you." Knuckles looked at Amber curiosly. "You look like, nah it couldn't be." Amber sighed. "Hey Cheese." "Chao, chao!" "You know him?"

Knuckles nodded. "He's Cream's pet Chao." Amber pretended to understand. "Well, I'm looking for people that came to this world by somethin called Chaos Control. A hedgehog named Sonic kinda..." she trailed off. Knuckles started to get angry. "That twirt. Now he is the reason I can't guard the Master Emerald." Amber mumbled something. "Tell Sonic to meet me in that valley. If he doesn't show up in an hour, HE IS GOIN TO REGRET IT!!!" Amber nodded. "Oooooookaayy, I'll make sure to tell him that." Amber started the engine and raced her house with cheese. _Master Emerald?!? Sounds more like a video game if you ask me._

_-------_

Sonic had decided to go back to the Thorndyke Mansion. He couldn't zip around because he had Cream. He walked to an old nature park near the mansion. There wern't any people, and had many flowers. Cream was happily picking flowers, making bracelets and necklaces for her friends. Sonic was looking after Cream, and making sure that no one came. A blur of red and blue caught Sonic's eye. He stood on his tip toes and squinted. _Hmmm...._

Amber caught sight of Sonic and screeched to a stop. Unfortunatly, she didn't brake hard enough. Cheese flung off Ambers back and right into Cream's arms. Amber collided into Sonic and they both hit the floor with a thud. _Remind me to remember to add some more brakes,_ Amber thought. The X tornado had decided to take a brake, and landed in the middle of the field. "Are you all right Amber?" called Chuck and Sonic. "Yea, I'm fine," She winced.

"SONIC!!!!!!!!" A shrill voice rang out into the land. Sonic looked up and said, "Uh oh...." Amber dared to turn around. A pink hedgehog in a red dress was staring at her. Flames were poppin off her skin, and a huge hammer was aimed for both of they're heads. Sonic rolled over with Amber as the hammer came smashing down. "Amy chill," said Tails running to grab the hammer. Amy swung the hammer up, nailing Tails on the head. Cosmo ran over.

"Cream get the medical kit, Amy's hit could even break a building in one tap," Chuck said, heaving Tails into a soft patch of grass. Sonic pulled him and Amber onto their feet and Sonic told her to run. Amy followed her, swinging her hammer and trying to wipe Amber out. "You are trying to steal my boyfriend!" Amber ran and said, "So THIS is what the dream meant. Ohhhhhh." She stopped and stuck her foot out and the hammer smashed on her foot. Amber looked like she suffered no pain. "Huh?" said the clueless pink hedgehog.

Amber took the hammer and put it on the floor. "Allow me to introduce my self, I'm Amber." Tails woboly got up and said, "This is A-Amy." He flopped to the floor again. Amy seemed to cool down. "What were you doing with my boyfriend." Amber looked confused while Sonic slapped his forehead. "HUH??!! you had a girlfriend Sonic?" She looked from Sonic to Amy, "I thought you said you were scared of your GF......." She looked at Amy who was getting angier by the second, "Oops," Amber said meekly.

Amy marched up to Sonic. Sonic tried to walk away but she cought him by the foot. "We are gonna have a LITTLE talk later." Chuck, Cosmo, Amber, Cream, Cheese and Tails all winced. "Nice knowin you Sonic" said Amber, running behind Chuck.

--------

_Sorry for takin a while, I usually write everyday, well R&R. Pretty please with a cherry on top. *Puppy dog pout*  
_


	6. I know everything now

"Can't believe it, Sonic got us to this world, I can't gaurd the Master Emerald and why does that girl look so fimiliar? That hedgehog will pay and I mean it." Knuckles was muttering to himself when Rouge was landing next to him.

_I can't beleive they took that jewel from me. Didn't they see that it was perfect. Gosh, I better... ooooooh! Knucki is here!!_ Rouge thought.

"So, a little birdy told me you where lonley?"

Kuckles looked at her, "Go away Rouge."

She shrugged. "Fine, doesn't beat the fact that you can't gaurd that glorious gem of yours."

"Rouge I don't have time for you." Knuckles marched off. "HEY!! You have to earn some manners! Like NOW!!!" Knuckles laughed. Rouge marched over and kicked him. "Do you know HOW to treat a lady?" Knuckles growled, "That's it Rouge, get out of my site." Rouge's eyes twitched. "Yea, well make me." Knuckles and Rouge started fighting, kicking, screaming. Both were panting when they got up.

"Give up yet?" Knuckles asked. "No, I still got one extra wepon." Rouge pulled out a feather. Knuckles laughed. "My birdies come in handy." "What are you goin to do with that?" Knuckles said. "This." Ruoge yanked off a shoe and used the feather to tickle his foot. "St-t-op rouge. Ha ha! P-please. He he! I pr-r-romise, HAHA!" Knuckles seemed to be dying of laughter. Litterally.

--------

Amber shrugged. "I dunno, I guess he just wants you." Chuck looked at Sonic, who was lazily sitting on the windowsill. "Ahh, Knuckles. He can wait." After having his LITTLE talk with Amy, he was pretty bruised. "I can't believe he can't take down that girl," Amber had said.

"Do Knuckles and Sonic get along?" Amber asked. Cosmo shrugged, "As well as milk and cookies." Tails laughed, "More like oil and water." Cosmo gave Tails a look that said, _you owe me a date and a dress. _Amber looked kinda confused. "Okay, but can SOMEONE fill me on you guys."

-------

Knuckles was sitting on a large stone in the middle of Silver Valley. "Where is he? I told him to be here. Mabey that girl didn't give him the message"

-------

"AHHH!!! BRAIN FREEZE!! SOMEONE, GET ME AN ADVIL!!!!" Amber screamed after absorbing everything. "Yea, lots of info Amber," Chuck said. "Yea, and not enough time." She rolled on the floor. "I feel wounded. Or mentally challenged. I need help. All the names. Dieing, reappering, Emeralds, Ella, President, Meterex, Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Daddy, Bocoe, Decoe AHHH!!!" She kept rolling, shuttin her eyes and clutching her head. Sonic ran over to her. Tails looked at her. "I'm surprised she remebered the robots names," he remarked. "Does she need a pill or help?" asked Sonic. Chuck shook his head. "Amber, stop the drama." Amber stopped and popped her eyes making Sonic leap. "And you said Knuckles was the gulible one." Amber started laughing. The others started laughing too. "Where did she learn to act like that?" asked Amy. "Mah Grandma." Cream tapped her head, "You mean Chris's mom?" Amber nodded.

"Oh! Your gonna be late with your fight with Knuckles!" Sonic lept into the air. "Right! That sucka!" He zoomed off. "Make sure Bella doesn't see you!" Amy looked at Amber, "Bella?" Chuck nodded, "Yea, our maid. Ella's daughter." Cream looked at Chuck, "Ella doesn't work here?" Chuck looked at them, "Sometimes. But now she has a household to run." Cream looked like she was going to cry. Amber looked at her. "Maybe Ella can come over someday. But just try to stay out of Bella and Mr. Tanaka."

"Mr. Tanaka still works here?" Tails asked. Chuck shook his head. "Noo, Topaz and Mr. Tanaka's son, Jake Tanaka." Tails's, Amy's and Cream's mouth all dropped to the floor. Cosmo looked around. "Huh?"

-----

"Ahhhh, Knuckles, always has to pick a fight," Sonic said racing down a hill. "My, my, I wonder what he's angry about?" Sonic said sarcastically. He zoomed right next to th red Echina. "About time," Knuckles said, standing up. He looked at Sonic. "What!?!" "That burnt orange hair girl, who is she?" Sonic looked at him, "Amber." "I know that, but she lookes so fimiliar." "Welll......" Sonic dragged, much to Knuckles annoyance. "Well what!" "We are in Chris's world again." "I KNOW-what?!?" Knuckles looked at Sonic. "My for a gaurdian you sure are slow. Amber is Chris's daughter." Knuckles looked like he was gonna faint. Sonic smiled, "This will be a peice of cake! Oooooh! Flower!"

-----

"Please Grand daddy!" Amber pouted. "Now Amber, you have been on planes, but the X Tornado is somethin different." "How," Amber said stubbornly. "Well, Tails drives really fast and his loops can make you dizzy," Cosmo said, pattin her fox boyfriend's arm. Tails cheeks turned pink. "Please!?" Amber asked, "Otherwise I'll pull out my biggest weapon." Chuck's face turned into horror. Amy and the others looked worried.

"Is it a big remot that catches thing?" Cream asked Chuck.

"No."

"A huge hammer like mine?"

"No."

"A shotgun?"

"No way jose!"

"Chao chao?"

"Cheese, how could that be a weapon?" Cream asked her Chao pet. Cheese crossed his arms.

"A huge net?"

"No, it's--"

"Pretty please?" Chuck covered his eyes. "Don't look!" Everyone looked at Chuck like he was crazy. "Grandpa how could Amber be a- ohhh" Tails stoped mid section when he looked at Ambers face. All of the life forms melted looking at Amber. "I told you! Her altimate is the puppy dog pout!"

Amber's face now had huge eyes. Her mouth was in begging form and it made you give in. "Ok, you can go." Amber ran to hug Chuck, "Thanks Great Grandad! I'll get my helmet." She left the room. "Wow she does have a huge weapon," Tails says. Chuck sighed, "It hasn't failed yet." "Chao chao chao." "Fime Cheese, you told me." Cheese looked traimphiant.

Around the corner...........

Amber huddled to herself. She was holding an electronic thingy on her finger. "This puppy dog inhanser makes my pouts irresitibale." She looked at it, "It hasn't failed yet." She smiled, "Can villians resist it?" She shrugged and went to get her helmet and camera.

-------

_Like it? Please R&R. Please. I'll update soon._


	7. Silver Valley fight

_The chapters name is_ Sonic get into swimming with a little help from Knuckles

-------

Amber and Tails were soaring high in the sky. Amber was taking photo after photo in the X Tornado. Amber looked at Tails.

"Why exactly do we have to follow them?" Tails smiled.

"You know those two. Some times things can get a little out of hand." He galnced at her. "I can't beleive Chris named you after Sonic." Amber shrugged.

"I dunno. Daddy nor mommy ever told me 'bout you." _Dad is gonna have an explaination to give.._

_-----_

"Sonic! Why did you get us here!!" Knuckles screamed, throwing a punch at Sonic. Sonic jumped to the side.

"Uh? I did?" Sonic said cluelessly. Knuckles growled and threw another punch at Sonic, who dodged it with ease.

"Of course you did. Now thanks to you, I CAN'T GUARD THE MASTER EMERALD." Knuckled started to punch away like there was no tomarrow.

"Chill down Knuckles. You know, the flowers still smell nice," Sonic said lazily, sniffing at the one he was holding.

"You chill down, smarty poop!"

"You, Knuckle head."

"You Snail!"

"Guard lover"

"Butt kisser"

"Hot temper"

"Scared of water"

"Rouge lover"

"You have Amyphobia"

"And you love the Master Emerald"

"But you love seven Chaos Emeralds and treat them like your babies!"

Sonic couldn't think of another threat so he just attacked Knuckles. They were rolling and rolling and rolling around, punching and kicking at each other. A few different saying came out of their mouth when they were in a ball.

"Get off my stomach, Sonic" "Well you get your foot off my face Knuckles." "Don't punch me ther-- OWWWW!" "Ooopps (not) Sorry if I punched you in your penis AUGGGGG!" "Sorry if I kicked your nose." Thats what they were doing when Amber and Tails were flying in the X Tornado in Silver Valley.

"Hey, look. Knuckles and Sonic are fighting alot harder than I thought," Amber said looking at the blur of red and blue.

"Thats new," Tails said grinning. _She is so much like Chris and Helen, yet sometimes she is like Sonic, _Tails thought, taking a look at his friends daughter. _The middle name fits._

As soon as the X Tornado landed, Amber jumped out on to the wing, "All right you two, CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Sonic and Knuckles froze looked at Amber, startled.

"Smile," she said, bringing out her camera. The flash came and caught the two hot heads in there position. Sonic and Knuckles crashed to the ground. Tails and Amber started cracking up as they looked at the digital file. Sonic zoomed by to see what was so funny.

"Whats so funny?" Knuckles asked. He walked over to them.

"Okay, okay," Amber said trying to calm herself. She enlarged the photo on the screen. When the hedgehog and ehinda saw the photo, they sweat dropped. In the photo, Knuckles was on his back with one leg bent. He had his hands strangling around Sonic's neck. His head was facing the camera, with a ridicules angry face on. Sonic hands were around his neck trying to gasp some air. His one leg was extended parallel to the ground, while the other leg's heel was straight between Knuckles legs in the you know where. Sonic's face expresion was frantic.

"Ha! You look great Knux," Sonic said sarcasticly. Knuckles fist connected to Sonic's diaphrame. "Alright! THAT'S IT!" The two animals started fighting again and headed to the creek.

"We probably follow them," Tails said, laughed and shook his head. Amber nodded and boarded the X Tornado.

"I'm going to ask dad to enlarge this photo and hang it on my wall." Amber was admiring the photo she took. "Oh yea, Tails, can you put comfier chairs in this plane. I have bruise marks on my butt from bouncing on the seat." Tails smiled and thought about the suggestion.

--------

Sonic and Knuckles kept trying to kick and punch each other. Punch. Miss. Kick. Miss. Punch. Miss. Kick. Miss. Punch. Miss. Kick. Miss. Punch. Miss. Kick. Miss. Sonic kept getting closer and closer to the creek. Knuckles looked up and saw the X Tornado. A plan hatched in his brain. He smiled and started with his plan.

"Why ya smilin," Sonic asked, "Saw little Miss Sunshine." Knuckles kept smiling devilishly. The X Tornado landed with a bump.

"Owww," complained Amber, rubbing her butt as she climbed out of the plane.

"Sorry," Tails said, helping her out.

Sonic was about a foot away from water. Knuckles threw one punch. Sonic easily dodged it and easily fell into the creek.

"Ahhhh! Help me, help me, I'm drowning," Sonic screamed, flapping his arms up and down. He stopped when he heard Knuckles laughing. Tails was rolling on the ground and Amber was taking picture after picture.

"I'll have enough photos today to make a photo album," she remarked. Then something struck her. "Wait. Sonic can't swim?"

"Yea," Tails said looking at Amber, "He hates water. I thought you knew."

"But I thought it was the shoes preventing him to swim"

"Nah, he scared of water. It is almost impossible to make him take a shower," Knuckles said punching Sonic down back into the water once he was up. "So that's why he stinks, need deoderant buddy!" Amber remarked.

"Knuckles," punch, "Don't" punch, "Punch," punch, "Everytimeitrytostandup." Sonic was able to cram all those words in one sentence. Knuckles finally stopped.

Amber was watching Sonic and declared, "Sonic you are going to have swimming lessons three times a week , wait no, everyday by me."

"WHAT!!" screamed Sonic.

"Ha, Ha," Knuckles laughed.

"Really Amber?" Tails asked.

"Yup. Starting tomarrow," Amber said, eyeing Sonic. Sonic's face was soon in horror.

"Crap."


	8. Seeing Chris again

"Oh gosh, the sun is almost setting," said Amber. "Mom should be coming home!" She ran and hopped in the X Tornado, fasten her seatbelt and screamed, "Hurry up Tails!" Tails nodded and said, "My, Amber sure is happy that Chris is coming home." Sonic glanced at Knuckles. "Wanna come?" Knuckles shrugged. Sonic looked at Tails, "Sounds like a ys if you ask me." "HURRY UP!!" "We're coming Amber!" Knuckles said. "So you ARE coming along," Tails said, "Lucky for us that there is four seats." "You said you where comin! I'm starvin!" Sonic raced over to her, "Fast enough?" Amber nodded.

"Hop in guys." Knuckles and Tails boarded the plane. "Ready?" They nodded. "Take off!"

------

"Uhh lets get out of this thing." Knuckles ran out of the plane. He didn't take the speed or loops either they had to do to avoid people noticing them. Even Amber took the ride better than he did. He almost up-chucked. "Man, Somethin smells good." Amber ran towards the kitchen. "Hey, wait! What should we do?" Knuckles called after Amber. She stopped. "Just stay out of Bella and Mr. Tanaka's view." She continued her path to the kitchen. They shrugged. "Guys c'mon! It's almost dinner and you look like pigs!" That was Chuck calling from the Thorndyke Mansion. Sonic sighed and walked in. "I hate water."

------

"Momma is comin home and Daddy too!" Amber seemed over joyed that her parents were coming. She was able to make Bella and Jake to stay in the kitchen. It wasn't easy, since Jake had inheirited his father's karate skills. But she did have her PPI (puppy dog inhancer) on her device wrist band and pouted him to stay.

"Amber? I'm home!" A blond lady in a wheel chair called. Sonic gasped. "Momma!" Helen had changed. She was wearing an orange dress and a white coat. Her golden locks where in a ponytail. "Hey sweetie, I brought some old parts from the wheelchairs. There in the trunk." Amber looked at the red sports car parked in the front. "Sweet!" She looked back at Helen. "Uh.. Mom?" "Yeah?" Helen didn't notice Sonic and his friends yet. She hung her coat on the coat rack on the side of the door. "Ummm..." She glanced at Sonic, he gave her a thumbs up. "Do you remeber a blue hedgehog?" Helen eyes shot up in surprise. Amber giggled nervously and pointed behind her. Helen looked over her shoulder. Her mouth dropped.

Sonic winked at her, "Long time, no see Helen." Amber jumped out of the way. "Sonic." Cream ran to her. Helen laughed and picked her up. "Sonic, I though I'd never see you again." Sonic laughed. Everyone gathered around here. Amber noticed her mom was on the verge of tears. "Don't cry mom, they can stay." Helen nodded. "Of course they can. Wait, you said you saved a dog, didn't you?" Amber and Sonic sweat dropped. "Yeah, 'bout that..." She trailed off. Helen looked at Sonic, who started whistling. "You saved Sonic didn't you?" Amber nooded. Sonic grumbled. "Amber is going to give Sonic swimming lessons," Tails piped up. Helen looked at her daughter. "Are you sure Amber." Amber nodded. "With a little help, it should be a peice of cake." Sonic shuddered. He decided to change the topic. "So, when is Chris comin back?"

Helen looked at her watch. "In about a half an hour." "Mabey we should suprise Chris," said Cream. Helen thought about it."You know, mabey we should. I know he usually goes strait to the living room to play with Amber, you guys stay there, I'll make sure Bella and Mr. Tanaka to stay in the kitchen. Amber make the hiding places." Amber nodded, "Gotcha" Helen used a joystick and wheeled her way to the kitchen.

Amber led the group to where alot of them had memories. It had changed a bit, but not that much. "Kay, lets see, Cream go there, knuckles there, cheese right here, Amy over behind that..." Amber was giving instruction, about 15 minutes later it was perfect. Helen wheeled in. "Guys I got them to stay there, nice Amber, I can't find them, well except one of Sonic eyes that is." Amber giggled. Sonic wanted a place where he could see Chris coming in. Sadly, he was a bit big.

They all herd a door click. "He's here, hide!" They all went to their non visible positions. Amber turned around, "Daddy!" and ran to Chris who lifted her up. Helen got to him. Chris leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Sonic squinted. To him Chris had changed alot. His hair wasn't as big as it was when he was a child, and also was wearing a suit. To his relief he too the suit of and change it unto a labcoat. He was able to do this with Amber on him. Amber said something that almost made him drop her. He asked his wife something. She said something. He walked over to the living room. Amber ran ahead and gave a signal. They all leaped out. "Surprise." Chris just gaped. Amber some how found her camera and started snapping away.

"Hey guys," Chris said. "Man, its good to see you," Kuckles said, "And you HAVE grown." Tails flew up to Chris's face, "Yea, i almost didn't reconize you." "Where is Sonic?" Chris asked. "Right here." He tapped Chris on knee. "Good to see ya," Sonic did his all time famous winked. Chris laughed. Soon everyone in the room was talking to him. Chuck walked into the room. "Cosmo your alive," Chris said. "But I thought..." "Yes, but with one seed, Tails was able to make me grow again. My mother had let me." Chris nodded, as if that explained everything. He sat on one of the couchs and Amber hopped right onto his lap. Chris took a good look at Cosmo. Her buds were in half bloom. "You guys haven't changed that much." Knuckles shrugged, "It almost been a year and a half since we saw you." "Its been fifteen years here," said Chris.

"So, how did the ride home go?" Sonic asked. "Well, i went through a warp in time and then landed right outside the mansion. My body grew to my older self." Helen laughed, "I remember his clothes were too small. Frances and I weren't allowed to see him till Mrs. Thordyke brought him clothing." Chris blushed. Amber looked horror stricken. "Wait! They know Uncle Danny and Aunt Frances?" Her parents nodded. She drooped. "I guess they know that they had feturnal twins too" They shook their heads. Amber smiled sheepishly, "uhhh Surprise?" All of the animals mouth's dropped to the floor.

"Amber? Mr. Thorndyke? Mr. and Mrs. Throdyke? Dinner." A cheery voice started to come closer to the door. "Guys be stuffed animals," Chris hissed. Every one of the creatures stared off in space. A plump maid walked in. She looked alot like Ella, only she had brown hair. "Ohh my! Amber are these yours." Amber laughed nervously, "Uhh. Yea. Dad just got them." Bella leaned near Cream. "The're so cute. They look real if they asked me." Amber rushed over to Knuckles and grabbed him by the leg. "No there not. They're stuffed." She punched Knuckles in the ribs. "See?" Bella looked confused. "Okay, dinner is ready." She left the room.

Knuckles was still hanging from Amber grasp. "That punch hurt you know." Amber looked at him, "Sorry." she dropped him and he landed on his head. They all got up. "Mabey yall can eat in the garage." Chuck nooded, "We usually eat there." Amber ran to the dining room. "Where is she going," asked Amy. "Getting our trays." "WHHOOOHOO!!" Helen and Chris laughed. "Guess she found out we brought Chinese spingrolls" Amber ran into the room with a bunch of trays. She happened to have a spring roll in her mouth. "I gom spinfol" "What?" said Sonic. She swallowed. "Got springroll!" Helen looked at Amber. "Sweetie, can you sneak more food. We have more mouths to feed. Bella hasn't caught you yet." Amber looked scared. "How did you know I snuck food out of the kitchen." Chris laughed, "She's your mom, she knows everything." Helen looked mischivous. "I also know about you and daddy's potato chip pile." Chris and Amber went pale. "You do?" they said. Everybody but Amber and Chris laughed. Amber ran out the door, "I'll get that food you wanted." Chris ran out side the house, "And those robotic peices from your car. HOLY CANOLI! you got alot!"

-------

_i have to slow down updating, witing another story, but don't worry, more chp. and sonic ff comin up. (The swming lesson are almost here. (Yay!))_


	9. Swim or Hammer

After dinner in the garage (And almost getting caught by Jake Tanaka and Bella) they had to hop into bed. Every one stayed (except Knuckles, who said he would come back to see Sonic swim) slept there. Tails slept in the garage, the girls slept in the unused room to the right of Amber's room and Sonic slept on the roof. The next morning, Amber was surpised to see her parents there.

"Mom, dad, why aren't you at work?" Helen covered her daughter up. "We took off work, because Sonic is here, now go back to sleep it 6:30." Amber sighed and fell asleep. When she got up again, she could smell bacon sizzling. "Oh yeah, momma was able to convince Bella to stay home for a while." She slithered out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

when she got there she saw Helen and Chris at the stove. She ran to Chris and hugged his leg. "Daddy PLEASE make pancakes." Chris looked at his daughter. "Of course, what do you think I was going to let your mom try to attempt to make them." Amber shuddered. Helen playfully smaked him. "It's you fault you changed the recipe so that I would make them bad." Chris had a secret pancake recipe, and nobody knows it. "Is Sonic still here?" Chris looked down. "Yup. Sleeping like a baby. You can wake them up. Sonic said he wants to wake up as soon as possible. Even if he doesn't like it." Amber nodded and slinked away.

------------

"I have the tougest desion of my life!" Amber was staring at a deadly desition. It would change her life foever.

A bullhorn.........

or

a megaphone.

It would change the way to wake people up. She picked the megaphone and walked to the garage. Sonic had rolled off the roof and was now on a soft patch of grass. Amber hid behind a bush close to him and clicked a button.

"**RISE AND SHINE SLEEPIN HEDGEHOG, GONNA BE A BIG DAY TODAY!!! PANCAKES ARE WARMIN UP AND THE CLOCK IS TICKIN! GOT SWIMMIN LESSONS SO WAKE UP FOR AN EXCITIN DAY!!!!**" she yelled and ran into the house. From the doorway she laughed as Sonic screamed and looked around. He shrugged and sleepwalked to the mansion. Amber ran to the table in the kitchen and pretented to eat.

Sonic walked in. "Hey guys." He yawned. "Do you know who woke me up today, with a megaPHONE!!" Amber tryed to not laugh. Helen turned around. "Amber did." Amber looked up innocently, "But not with a megaphone. I was going to wake him up but Amy did that with the megaphone." Sonic turned his head around. "Hey!" Amy , Cream, Cosmo and Cheese were all up. "Morning Chris and Helen." Chris flipped a pancake and turned around. "Hey Amy"

"Where is Tails?" asked Cosmo. "Sleepin like a baby!" Amber answered. "Oh mom! Where is Mr. Tanaka?" Helen answered, "Ahh, I sent him home. Told him he needed a vacation. I wouldn't blame him. He doesn't get to see Eva very much." Amber smiled, "She is so Cute!" Amy tilted her head as Cosmo left to find Tails. "How many siblings does Jake have?" Chris , Helen and Amber all looked at each other. "Five" "WHAT!!" Sonic screamed. "Yea, thats what we thought." said Chris. Amber counted, "Let's see, the order is, Chad, Emerald we call her Emma, Jake, Daneil, Adam and Eva, who is a baby." Amy crashed to the floor. Amber shrugged and looked at her parents, "Not mah fault!"

-----------

_In the afternoon_

Amber clamped her hands over her ears. Sonic and Amy were havin an agument about the megaphone inccident. She shuddered. Her plan was hatching, except for the screaming people. She took a bullhorn and steped into the room.

**BEEP!!!**

Sonic and Amy stared at her. "What!?!" They demanded. Amber scooted in. "Swimming lessons." Sonic sighed. "C'mon, if you don't I can plant a mind control device on you and make you do the chicken dance." Amy looked at her, "You have one?" Amber nooded, "Yeah," She glared evily at Sonic, "Ones that can get on things speeding up to 700 miles per hour." Sonic gulped. "Meet you at thhe pool." He ran outside. Amber hoped he would not figure out that she really didn't have one of those. Mind control, yes, but ones that can catch on to speeding hedgehog, nope, nada, ziltch. Amber leaned to Amy, "Hey I know a way to get revenge," And they to started to plan.

--------

"SONIC!!! Its been ten minutes! How long does it take to go to the bathroom! Are you constipated or somethin!" Amber hollered. She was in her bathing suit and waiting by the side of the pool. "I'm coming!" She sighed. "Umm... do you know where Amber is miss?" A fimiliar voice said. She turned around. Knuckles was standing there. "Uhh.. its me Knuckles." Knuckles rubbed his eyes. "Is the chicken here yet." "Right here." Sonic looked at the pool. "Were not going in today right." Amber pointed at here bright pink swim suit. "Why else would I be wearing this"

The only ones who Sonic thought were there was Amber and Knuckles. Everyone else went to the garage. What he didn't know, someone else was there.

"Okay! Starting swimming lessons. AMY!!! COME OUT!!" Amy marched into the pool area with her hammer above her head. Amber focused on Sonic.

"Now, swim.........or hammer?"

"Ummm Hammer."

Amber pointed at Amy,"SWING IT!!!!"

Amy started swinging that hammer over and over. She chased Sonic all around the pool. "A-amy S-stop! You D-don't want y-your." Sonic was trying to get Amy to stop. But when she was this mad, nothing could stop her. She ran near Knuckles, who was laughing, and accidently wacked him on the head. "OWW!!!!" Amber ran over to Knuckles, "I thought you would move out of the way." He rubbed his head. "Luckily, I knew this was going to happen." She pulled a first aid kit.

"Sonic!! I AM GONNA POUND YOU TO YOU ARE A PANCAKE!!!!!" Amy screamed and slamed her hammer on the cemant. "I also instaled super cement, Because Amys' hits were gonna be hard." Knuckles rubbed his head. "Amber, do you know what's going to happen." "Ohhh yea! I planed the whole thing" Amy kept swinging. Sonic kept running. One swing hit Sonic and made him fly. Fly all the way to the pool.

**SPLASH!!!**

"Told ya," Amber said to Knuckles. "HELP!! IM DROWNING!" Sonic flapped his arms. "Uhhh, Just hold your breath and relax." Sonic didn't "How could I relax when I cant swim!" Amber sighed. "Im comin...... After I get an ice cream cone, take a shower, eat lunch, call Clair, sun tan and finish up my extra booster which blew up!" Sonic looked at her. "Seee! Your FLOATING!!!" Sonic looked at him, then at the water, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IM DROWNING SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!" Amy and Knuckles were laughing and Amber just groaned. "Fine fine, Im comin." Amy stopped her, "Please, let the show go on!" Amber smiled and shrugged, "Fine." Sonic looked at Amer, who hopped on a beach chair and started sun bathing. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! IM AM DROWNING!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!" **

His scream shook the whole house. "Thank god all the neighbors are on vacation." Amber muttered. She looked at Sonic who was flapping like a baby. "And this is coming from the guy who DEFEATED a bunch of Meterex who were trying to take over the universe." She looked at Amy and Knuckles, who's pupils were the size of a rice crispy. "This show is scary," whispered Knuckles. Amber dove into the pool, grabbed Sonic and dragged him out.

"I though I was going to die!" said Sonic. "Can I stop swimming lessons. "Nope!" She thought for a bit. "Tomarrows lesson is going to be good!" Sonic looked at her, "Uh oh! Now is wish Dr. Eggman was goin to use his stupid robots for something."

---------

_So i figured it out. every tuesday i will update. i will try. Please reveiw. i would also like to know Danny's last name. _


	10. Swim for Shoes

_the next day_

"Amber, do I HAVE to?" wined Sonic, sitting on a chair beside the pool. Amber shrugged. Amy Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Tails and Knuckles was watching the lesson. "Fine. But may i have you shoes." Sonic shook his head. Amber walked over and yanked them off. All the girls gasped and the boys clamped their hands over the girls eyes. Amy wailed, "Im blind im blind!" Sonic put his hands over is part. "I feel so naked, so exposed," he wispered. "Whats with you guys, its just his shoes."

"That is a personal in our world." Amy said, with Tails hand over her eyes. Amber held the shoes. "Well in this world, to us, your personal is is in open air so get used to it. you can go back to the mansion girls, if you want." All the girls and cheese ran into the house. She pinched the socks and pulled them out. "Pee you! Do you ever change these?" Sonic shrugged. "Suprised you don't have athelets foot!" She tossed the socks into the pool. She pulled out a floatboard and placed the shoes on. She placed them in the pool and let them float to the middle. "Kay, now you can go get them." Sonic stood up. "Can you?" She gave him the look. He groaned. then he smiled. He just turned around when Amber said, "No hover shoes." Sonic pouted. "Got a fishing rod." She crossed her arms. "Guh! Please Tails." But Tails wasn't there. Knuckles shrugged, "He's padlocking every closet so Sonic can swim." Amber smiled. "You want me to help?" Sonic nodded. She picked him up and tossed him all the way onto the board. "You got your shoes, but ye gotta swim back, laddie!" He sat there.

Knuckles smiled," I see a chicken!" Amber helped him.

"Cmon chicken."

"or hes too scared!"

"Bok bok!"

"Cmon chicken boy."

"Scared to lay the egg?"

Amber and Knuckles went back and forth with the name calling. Sonic fumed. He went on the side of the board and kicked the water all the way to them. "See you can swim." Sonic put his shoes on. "Yea but i am never doin that again." "You will." "I dont wanna!" Amber clucked her tounge. "Mabey but you still have to or i can pull out that mind control thing and make you swim for the rest of your life!" Sonic shuddered as Tails walked in. "Come to think of it, I got some ideas." Amber huddled with Tails for a few moments and smiled. "Yea and there good." Knuckles shugged. Sonic sweat dropped. "I feel like the happiest hedgehog n the world."

-------

_sorry for the short chp. im under presser!. there is goning to be a valentines day story so keep reviewing. _


	11. Swim or Date

"Oooh SONIC!! Where are YOU!!" Amber hollered walking around the house. She had a swimsuit on, but on top of that she had a towel dress that her grandma had givin her. (Helen's parents) She also found out that Tails has been taking funny swimming photos and was going to print them. But she brought her camera today.

----------

_Earlier that day....._

"No way! Sweet these are awesome!" Amber exclaimed looking at the photos Tails took. Amber didn't noitice him taking photos since she was so busy with a hydrophobic hedgehog. "Yup and this is my faveroit." He flipped the files till he got to one. Amber laughed. Amy had her hammer nailed on Sonic's middle and he was in the air. The next few pictures were him flying. "Soo cool! You are a clever fox!" "Yea, but sometimes he is forgetful." Cosmo was walking up the stairs. "huh?" Tails was certinaly confused. Then he remebered something. Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "Oops. AHHHHHHH!!'" He ran around while Cosmo was playfully running after him. At least to Amber. "It seems like he forgot another date. Well, he certinally is better than Sonic and Knuckles from what I heard."

------

Amy was so excited. Tails had convinced her to do things acorrding to Amber's swimming plans. But Amy knew only half of it.

-------

"There you are! i ran all the way around the house lookin for you!" Amber panted running to the seat were Sonic was napping. "Can I sleep in peice?" He said, he rolled over. "Uh, no" She said. She rubbed his back. "Ill throw you into the pool," Amber thretened. Sonic's eyes popped open, "Im awake and happy what are we ganna do." She looked at him, "Uh, Swim?" He looked at her. "Never mind, nap time." He layed down. She sighed. _Forgive me, oh vocal cords. _"OH WAKE UP YOU HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic flew out of his seat. "What?"

"I will give you a simple question Swim or Date?" Sonic rolled over "Date." He yawned. Amber gave Tails a que. Amy ran in and grabbed him, "Sonikins we are going to have the best day ever! Amber told Tails who told me about this old abandoned park that no one goes to and this abanded store and.." Amy kept rambaing on and on about the date that they were going to have. She dragged Sonic out of the yard who was now wide awake. Once they were out of site Amber and Tails high fived each other. "It worked!" Tails exclaimed. "Yea, the next lesson i bet he is going to swim" Amber concluded,"Hey, can you help me with my extra booster?" Tails nodded. "Sure lets go." Amber ran to the workshop while Tails flew.

-----

_Later that day in the garage_

Amber fiddled with the wires that Tails had told her. She tested it. She fidled some more. She shook when she herd, "Sonic come back!" It was the shril of Amy's voice. Sonic ran into the garage and closed the door. "So......... how'd it go?" Amber asked. "Horrible. I should of swam." Amber looked up, "I told ya so! Now you better hide before..."

**BAM!!! **

"Where is he?!?!" Amy had pink fire popping off her skin and a hammer about the size of her. "Umm Sonic you better.... RUN!!" Sonic flew out the garage. Amy followed him. "I hope he will survive." Amber said looking out the window. She walked out. Tails was there. "He will be fine, he always ends up in a coma and wakes up a day later but...... he will be fine!" TAils said. Amy was now ontop of Sonic and pounding on his head. "I think...... yup, he will survive, one time she put him in a full body cast!" Amber looked at him, "Was he happy?" Tails looked at the hammer, "Nope, not one bit."

----

_Like it! the story is almost wrapped up but more will be comin so keep reveiwin please! That will be so funny if he did! Thx Sonic 109!  
_


	12. Swim or Marragie

"Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. Acordding to you, you you, according to you, you you. According to you im stupid im worthless i cant do anything ight." A really good singing voice came from Amber's room._ Who is that?_ thought Sonic. "Keep it up Amber!" Chris's voice echoed across the walls. "Thanks dad!" Amber's voice replied. Sonic was socked, _that was Amber?!?!_ He walked into her room. Amber was sitting on her bed, with a huge binder with paper in it. The binder was opened to a page in the front. "Was that you?" Sonic asked as he walked into the room.

Amber nodded. She was staring at a page she opened. "Yea, im a singer in a band with Clair, DJ and Adam." Sonic looked at her, "Who?" "Uncle Danny and Aunt Francis kids." She replied without looking up. "We have a rehersal today." Sonic was confused. "If Danny and Francis are on a family reunion, how could there kids be here?"She looked up, "They arent here, but Adam is still here. We are going to rehears a new song. he is coming at 11." She looked at her blue digital on her nightstand. It read 10:30. And she was still in her pj's. "Crap! I gotta get changed!" She ran about the room. "Dont think your not getting a swiming lesson today. You are free till 3. Be on time. Now shoo, i have to get ready." She ran to the bathroom.

_I would like to meet this Adam.... _thought Sonic. He ran downstairs, "Ill sneak more of those pancakes man does Chris make those things taste like heaven."

------

"Hey dad! Adam and I are havin a rehearsal, can we go to the den?" Amber ran to Chris who was in the kitchen. Cream and Cheese were making flower neclaces, Cosmo was watering the flowers in the kitchen Amy was helping make the pancakes and Sonic was eating them. "Sure! Just tell Grampa Chuck to get his stuff from there." She nodded "Okay!" She raced out the door.

"She is in a band?" asked Amy. He nodded. "Yeah, a while ago, mabey when Amber was six, we found out that Danny's oldest kid, DJ, was really good at the drums, Clair, she is a beast at the gutair. Adam has been taking Keyboard lessons for a while and Amber just has a really good sining voice." "I can tell," said Sonic. "So they have a band. For fun, but sometimes their asked to play at small things, like parties."

_Ding Dong_

"HE'S HERE!! DONT COME IN THE DEN!!" Amber hollered. "She also has strong vocal cords." Chris said. Sonic scooted out the door. He followed Amber and apparently Adam into the den. He snuck in. Amber noticed him. "Sonic you can come out." Sonic walked out from behind the couch. A boy that was slightly taller than Amber asked, "Who is the blue hedgehog? Is he another one of your electric thingys?" Amber shook her head to the spiked black hair boy, "Nah, he got transfered here though space. Sonic, Adam. Adam, Sonic." The guys looked at each other, "SO this is Tanaka's child?" Adam looked suprised, "How does he know my last name?" "He met your dad when my dad was a boy. Its a LONG story. Ill tell you when the twins meet him." Adam Shrugged. "Okay, Lets get the keyboard." Amber nodded. "Sonic you are free. Make sure you back at 3" Sonic nodded and ran. _At least I get some free time when they do their rehearsal. _

_------_

_Later after the rehearsal_

"Kay that a wrap!" Amber exclaimed. Adam wrote a few extra things on his note book. "Yup, okay, Next reharsal is," "In 4 days. The twins will be back, but you can swing by anyday. Only that Sonic and his freinds will be staying for a while." He nodded. He put his note book down. "Key board?" "oh yeah right.!" She folded the keyboard legs in. Then ran and jumped on Adams shoulders. Adam tossed the key board and She put in on the top shelf. The keyboard was Amber's because she used to play it,but didnt like it. She also would go on Adams shoulders because she was the youngest and he was the oldest.

After Adam left, she grabbed all the Mobians and Cosmo, "Now for the planing." She wispered. They snuck into Ambers room. Then Knuckles walked in. "Perfect now cmon."

------

_During the planning....._

"We NEED a flower girl!" Amber exclaimed. Knuckles sat crossed legged, "Nope i am NOT going to be the FLOWER GIRL!!!" Cream ran over to him, "Please, we need one." "Chao chao!" He humpred. "Why cant Cheese be the flower girl?" "Cuz he's a boy." "But IM a boy!!" "Yea you got long hair!" "there DREADLOCKS!" "LONG dreadlocks." "I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL!!!" "Kay, Chill," Amber smiled evily. "But you will."

------

Sonic sat at the edge of the pool. Amber snuck behind him. She gave Tails and the rest a signal. "Hey.. you're back." "Yup." She walked to him and let him see a ring. "Whats that for?" "Easy, Swim," She pointed to the pool, "Or marrage?" Amy walked out in Ambers old communion dress. "Uhhhh.,....." Sonic looked from the pool to Amy. "Well, since you cant decide.." She snapped her finger. Cream and cheese ran and laid a long red strip of cloth, Tails seemed like an escort and Cosmo was the..... boquet. Yup the boquet. She was wearing a clear plastic wrap around her. "KNUCKLES!!! Get the flower girl." "i AM the flower girl," A deep voice growled. The enchina was wearing a bright pink skirt. Ladies and gentleman Knuckles is wearing a skirt. "Da, dada, da, dada," Amber sang. (The here comes the bride, tune)

"KNUCKLES?!?!?!?!" screamed Sonic. He's pupils shrank about 100 times and he almost fainted. "How did you get KNUCKLES to be the flower girl." Amber looked away while Knuckles rubbed his head. He looked at Amy who had her arm behind her back trying to hide her Hammer. it wasnt working. Sonic took hold of the situation. He ran into the house at light speed, and came back wearing a bunch of floaties, a snorkal, goggles flipers a round ducky innertube and alot of other stuff. Amber cleared her throat. "No floaties REMEBER?" He growled and took them off. Then he jumped into the pool with a splash. "No wedding?" Amy cried.

Knuckles looked extreamly please. "Great now i can take off this skirt." he tugged the dress. it didnt move. He pulled harder. It still didnt move. He pulled it as hard as he could. It didnt move. He looked up, "Okay, why cant i take this thing off." Amber looked inocently to the sky, "Well, since i thought you would take it off, i hot glued it to you." "You did WHAT!?!" "it might be a week or so till it gets off." Cosmo giggled. The echina glared at Amber. A swish made them all turn there heads.

Rouge was flying high above them. She looked down. She saw Knuckles, "Knucki?!?" She fainted mid air. knuckles jumped and caught her. He put her on the ground. She still didnt move. "Kay now we have a remake of snow white and the seven dwarfes." said Amber. The 'dwarves' were seven gems that Rouge stole. "So, who's prince Chamin." All of them looked at Knuckles. "Ummm." They all grabed wepons. Tails hovered above knuckles, Amy brought her hammer out, Cosmo had the vines pop out of nowhere, Cheese was in a Sonic ball in Cream's hand, and Amber held two exploding balls that Chris made. knuckles looked around, "And if I say no....." They all attacked him. After all the smoke creaming and yelling they let knuckles go.

Knuckles had passed out, "Okaaaay, we need a prince and a princess." She looked at Cosmo," Cant. im a plant, and got a boyfriend." She pointed at Tails. Amber looked at Amy, "Nope, got my Sonickinz." Sonic crossed his arms, he was kinda floating. But every once in a while he would go under. She looked at Cream and Cheese. They looked at each other. "You'll never catch me ALIIIIVEEEEE!!!" She screamed. "Chao, CHAOOOO!!" Cream ran up a tree. They all stared at Amber, "Uh uh no way. Im a human, he's an Echiana." She puoted then she light up. "Ahh, i gotta a way." She ran over to Knuckles, then She stomped on his head. "Ahhhh!" She got away.

"Okay, that hurt." said Knuckles. He got up. They all looked a Rouge. She was still unconsious. Amber tapped her finger to her chin, "hmmmm..... OH!" She ran to her. She smudged Rouges blue eyeshadow. "Ahh, my eyeshadow! I have got to get to may makeup!" She got up and flew away.

Chris looked out a window. "Knuckles what are doing wearing a skirt for?? And whats Sonic doing in the pool? Why does it look like there was a wedding?" He looked at his daughter. "WEll, it was betweem Marragie or swim." He shook his head with a smile. "Cmon in guys! Helens cake is ready!"

"Well, the gems go to the museam. Better go call them." They all walked to the Mansion. Amy drooped the whole way. "Hello!? What about me!?!" Sonic turned around. "Oh sorry." She took her towel dress off and dived into the pool. She swam to Sonic and pulled him out. "Lets get cake! Momma makin her angel cake, Race ya!" They ran to the mansion. _Hope that was the last swimming lesson._ thought Sonic. he shrugged.

----------

_So did ya like it?? THx 4 all the reveiws. i appreciate it! please reveiw more. The song Amber was singing was called Acordding to you by Orathani. She is awsome! really her guitar skills are Amazin anyway reveiw!_


	13. Staying for a while

"Soo, how ya like it here?" asked Amber who was sunbathing. Sonic and the others were just hanging out round the pool, to Sonic Scared feelings. "It is so lovely," said Cream. "Chao chao!" "Except for this skirt." Mumbled Knuckles. Amber hid a smile. "I should of made you wear a purple skirt, it would bring out your eyes." He glared at her. "When are we gonna see Francis? and Danny?" Amber took her sunglasses off. "In a few days there comin back. Daddy says there is gonna be a reunion." He smiled.

"Cuz every time we touch, i get this feelin, and every time we touch i reach sky, cant you feel my heart beat fast i want this to last, with you by me side," Amber starting singing. Amy looked up. "She's good!" She exclaimed.

Amber relized something. "If you guys are here what about Dr. Eggman?" The life forms all looked at each other. "Don't woory," Amber said, "No matter what he does, we'll beat him. And you guys are staying for a while, so lets enjoy!"

---------

_So thats it folks. Mre stories on its way though. Oh amber is singing every time we touch by cascada.. Well see ya, and keep reveiwng._


End file.
